Throwing It Out There
by A Beautifully Broken Vixen
Summary: this is something that popped in my head so im throwing it out there hence the title. The gang minus cheza pass threw a town and they run into one of tsume's relatives and someone falls for that relative....if I get good reveiws I will continue...maybe
1. Chapter 1

Okay this idea popped in my head and so I'm just throwing this out there. I don't own anything and I am recyling characters maybe not sure.

Here's the Story in Tsume's POV

I swear if he doesn't shut up about food I'm gonna kill him!! He's been going on about food for two hours! " Hige if you don't shut up!" I snapped he finally shut up and it was quiet, I can hear myself think again. We enter a city a very large city, better than the last one. There were cars motorcycles and they actually looked like something.

" Kiba do you know where we are..." Toboe asked Kiba probably has no clue where we are but I know this city, I sort of grew up here me and my sister. Thinking of her made my chest hurt. When we were kids this place was a war zone and.....I need to stop thinking about it.

" We're in ( A/N: random made up place) Magie." I answered reluctantly

" You've been here?" Porky asked

" Kind of...."

We walked into a club why I don't know we have no money. The place was pretty up beat and dark with crazy lights. " Finally we can sit down!" Figures Porky....

I looked around there were alot of people dancing and drinking. Oh how I wish I had a beer or something! I don't know how I survived this long with these three. A woman came up to us with a look of annoyance on her face, she look awfully familiar. I feel like I know her...." What can I get for you _lovely _gentlemen tonight?" she asked her voice dripping in sarcasim

" Lady...." her ice blue eyes that convey so much conveyed shock,banger, and....hurt.

" Tsume....to what do I owe this lovely visit?" she asked sarcastically

" You two know each other?" Toboe asked

" You could say that...." was her answer she smiled slightly at him " Look, my shift ends in a few minutes....so just hang out over here and we'll go back to my place and talk...in the mean time I'll have someone bring something over" she said walking off

" So..." Hige started

" So what? " I asked annoyed

"How do you know her? Is she your long lost girlfriend? "

" No! She's my sister...." I answered reluctantly

" I didn't know you had a sister...." Toboe said

" Well I didn't think it was important." I answered I looked over at Kiba he was off in his own little world not really paying attention to anything or maybe he was; you never know with that guy. A guy came with a huge plate of food and of course porky dug into it. I just watched not really hungry anymore.

An hour later she came back and led us to her Hummer and we all piled in well not really we all piled in comfortably. I sat in the front. HA. She turned the sterio on and a song that I heard once in another city came on....

_Mum mum mum mah  
Mum mum mum mah_

I wanna hold em' like they do in Texas Plays  
Fold em' let em' hit me raise it baby stay with me (I love it)  
Luck and intuition play the cards with Spades to start  
And after he's been hooked I'll play the one that's on his heart

Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh  
I'll get him hot, show him what I've got  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh,  
I'll get him hot, show him what I've got

Can't read my,  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(she's got to love nobody)  
Can't read my  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(she's got to love nobody)  


She drove with one hand on the wheel the other one holding a cell phone what she was doing I don't know, but it was making me nervous. " Will you please keep your eyes on the road.." Hige asked apparently he felt that way too.

" Sorry....just taking care of some important things...." she answered " So who are all of the wonderful gentlemen behind me?" she asked

" I'm Hige!" Porky piped up and popped next to her

" And Toboe and the quiet one is Kiba."

" Well nice to meet you all my name is Lady."

" That's your real name?" hige asked in disbelife

_P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)  
P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)_

I wanna roll with him a hard pair we will be  
A little gambling is fun when you're with me I love it)  
Russian Roulette is not the same without a gun  
And baby when it's love if its not rough it isn't fun, fun  
[Poker Face Lyrics On .com/ ]  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh  
I'll get him hot, show him what I've got  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh,  
I'll get him hot, show him what I've got

Can't read my,  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(she's got to love nobody)  
Can't read my  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(she's got to love nobody)

" Yeah like Lady and the Tramp...." she answered turning her attention to the road she pushed the eject button and took out that CD and replaced it with another one.

_Shorty been eyein me  
She lookin like she thinking about tryin me  
She want it she cant take no more  
Im about to take her to my spot  
Ima get it hot, she gonna turn around and let me _

_Beep beep beep beep beep  
She goin let me  
Beep beep beep beep beep  
I am tear it up when i  
Beep beep beep beep beep  
She goin let me  
Beep beep beep beep  
Ima have her screamin like  
Go go go go go go  
Ima have her screamin like  
Go go go go go go  
Ima tear it up_

She actually took her hands off the wheel to clap the beep beep beeps! Was she trying to kill us?! " Lady are you trying to kill us?"

she looked at me and smiled that same devil smile she had when she was little " Who me? No never....besides hold tight we're almost there and then you won't have to worry about my crazy driving..." she answered

_Excuse me miss but sexy can i  
Take you to my crib  
make love on my piano  
yea you know me lil shorty from Atlanta  
I wanna do some things to you  
Touch your body make you get naughty  
say my name when i beep beep beep  
we can do it in the pool or the jeep jeep jeep  
cuz girl you know your turning me on_

_Shorty been eyein me  
She lookin like she thinking about tryin me  
She want it she cant take no more  
Im about to take her to my spot  
Ima get it hot, she gonna turn around and let me _

_Beep beep beep beep beep  
She goin let me  
Beep beep beep beep beep  
I am tear it up when i  
Beep beep beep beep beep  
She goin let me  
Beep beep beep beep  
Ima have her screamin like  
Go go go go go go  
Ima have her screamin like  
Go go go go go go  
Ima tear it up_

_Got a pole in my condo  
I can make it rain  
Now make you clap for me  
You driving me crazy  
I know you want me cuz I want you girl  
tell me can we get it on tonight  
Lights camera action ill play director  
Turn you out let me sneak a peak  
Turn you out on the late night creep  
Aint playin no games tonight_

_Shorty been eyein me  
She lookin like she thinking about tryin me  
She want it she cant take no more  
Im about to take her to my spot  
Ima get it hot, she gonna turn around and let me _

" Beep Beep beep beep beep beep She goin let me Beep beep beep beep beep I am tear it up when i Beep beep beep beep beep" she sang as we pulled into a pretty decent sized house. " We're here!" she exclaimed happily

We all got out and watched her as she opened the door and led us in. She took her shoes off and threw her bag by the door. " Make yourself at home, help yourself to the kitchen. do whatever." she said walking up stairs. I looked around there was a nice living room set black and red. There was a huge flat screen TV on the wall and pictures of...a kid. A little boy. He had her eyes and hair of some one I didn't recognize. No way...my sister has a pup? My LITTLE sister has a pup??! No way. I flopped on one of the couches ans rested my hand on my head.

Toboe had taken off his boots and and put his feet on the couch and began watching cartoons. Hige...well Hige was in the kitchen again. Kiba was looking at all the pictures on the wall. She came back downstairs and sat in on the love seat. " Okay, so why are you here?" she asked

" We were jsut passing through..." I answered

" Where are you going?" she asked Oh I hated that question!

" To paradise." I was Kiba who answered

She raised an eyebrow. " You speak!" she said sarcastically " But really where are you going?" she asked

" To Paradise...." he repeated

" ....hm....what's a Paradise?" she asked

" A place where all wolves can be free and happy..." Kiba answered

she nodded " I guess that sounds nice, but I think I'm in my paradise....I kinda have all I need. " was her answer

" Are those pictures of your son?" Toboe asked

She smiled proudly "Yup. His name is King." she answered

" Why did you name him King?" Hige asked plopping next to toboe with a plate full of food

she shrugged " I don't know, but he's big, strong, and jealous so watch yourself...." she said with a smirk.

And then the door burst open " MOMMA!!!" Oh my GOD!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Okay yea, I guess since I'm posting this I 'm going to continute

don't own anything except my stuff and you'll know it when you see it

She shrugged " I don't know, but he's big, strong, and jealous so watch yourself...." she said with a smirk.

And then the door burst open " MOMMA!!!" Oh my GOD!!!!! NO! it is a pup; her pup...

He ran into her lap and hugged her real smiled and hugged and ran a hand threw his (in my opinion way too long hair for kid) dark hair. ( No. I'm overreacting it's about as long as Toboe's.) Then he got a look at all of us. " Mommy who are those people?" he asked

" Um...well they're Mommy's new friends. That's Kiba, Hige, Toboe, and well he's not really my friend more like my brother." she said the last part pointing to me....

He looked at all of us then pointed out Toboe. " Do you want to play with me Toboe?" he asked sweetly

Toboe smiled " Sure King." he answered happily and so he led him up the stairs.

" Don't wear him out King..." she warned with a smirk

" Oh don't worry Toboe has enough energy for anything King throws at him." Kiba said with a fond smile

" I hope you're right." she answered " How long are you gonna be here? " she asked

" I'm not to sure...." Kiba answered

" Well as long as your here...might as well stay here. Besides there's like two extra rooms upstairs."

" Oh Kiba can we stay please, please,please...." Hige begged I rolled my eyes

"Yeah, " Kiba sighed Push Over

" Great." she chirped

Now there's gonna be drama and belive it or not I don't know what else there's gonna be but I am not looking foward to it......

**Next Day ( Still Tsume POV )**

So we had worked the rooming situation to where I wouldn't kill Porky the Pig, which meant I was with Kiba and Hige was with Toboe. I was up kind of early so I went downstairs and into the living room and found Lady brushing King's hair. " Hold still" she muttered " There...all done." she sighed " Go get your backpack of the kitchen table then we can go." she told him

" Okay Momma." he answered

She turned around and looked at me and jumped " Oh God Tsume don't do that! But I'm glad you're up. I have to take King to school." she said grabbing her bag off the coffee table. " You wanna ride or you wanna stay?" she asked

I pretended to think for a second " Are you going to try and kill me again?" I asked

" No, Tsume I wasn't trying to kill you the first time." she answered

" 'Kay I'll ride." Even though I hate being on the passenger side

" Ready Mom." King said she scribbled something on a peice of paper and then we headed out the door and to the Hummer. As we walked outside I saw an old lady next door glaring at us. I looked at Lady and she was glaring back.

" So what's with you and old hag?" I asked

" I'll tell you once we drop King off." she said I guess it wasn't meant for 'childrens' ears' I guess I can admire and respect that about my sister....We pulled up in front of the school and he got out "King," he stopped the mention of his name " be good." she said sternly

" Okay now about the hag..."

she snickered " She does not like me. She doesn't like my job, she doesn't like the fact that I had King before I was married or whatever. I'm really trying to keep my mouth shut, but it's kind of hard when she's thumpin her Bible at me every five seconds." was her response

" Where do you work?" I asked

" Well, like you saw last night I work at that night club as a bartender/ waitress and I do other things other nights." I raised an eyebrow

" What kind of other things?" I asked

" Just other things Tsume...and they ARE legal." she said

I didn't push the subject any more. " How old is King?" I asked genuiely courious

" He's 6. You do the math. I'm 20 now. "

" You were 15?!!?" My eyes nearly blew out of my head

" Wow. You're kinda smart...." she said sarcastically

" What is it with you and sarcasim?" I asked getting annoyed

" What is it with you and questions?" she countered

My sister my sister what am I going to do with my sister? " Where are we going?" I asked just to see her reaction her eyebrow twitched

" You sound like King; but he's a kid. If you simply MUST know we're going to pick up my paycheck for the week since it's Friday" she answered " and then we're going to the grocerie store." I watched her as she drove. She really has grown up since I left, she's not a pup anymore......

**Later that day back at the house Still Tsume POV**

I watched Toboe play with King for a while it was kind of interesting I guess you could say, but then I got bored and watched Hige stuff his face, that got discusting so I I turned to Kiba. He was was watching Lady with this...look, admiring maybe...no, no curious? He looked as if he was really intersted in what she was doing, or maybe in just Lady....Did he like my sister? No,no,no that just can't be possible.....could it?

Hmmmm.......?


	3. Chapter 3

Ok so I owe my followers a HUGE apology! I could tell you all the reason for my late, late, late, late, LATE update but I don't think excuses will do anything for the story, but I got a new laptop now and I believe that I will be able to update every 1-2 weeks depending on how much homework I have this school year, however regardless of my schedule I will absolutely make a spot for Fanfiction. Oh! And someone asked what color wolf was Lady. She is gray like Tsume. However most of the time in this story they're in their human forms because well she's living like a human.

Ok, standard disclaimer: I don't own Wolf's Rain, but you'll know my original stuff when you see it.

**Here's the Story in Tsume's POV (for now): **

This is absolutely crazy. Kiba! Quiet, stoic Kiba interested in MY sister. Loud, childish, completely outlandish! This is just ridiculous. Or maybe I could just have it wrong. Maybe he's just trying to figure her out. Yeah. That's what everybody does. I'm going to go with that because that makes more since in my mind. I sighed, slumped in my spot on the couch, and rolled my eyes toward the ceiling. At that moment Lady made her way in from the kitchen with a thoughtful frown on her face.

"What?" I asked her

"Well. I was fixin' to go grocery shopping so I could start dinner, but then I realized I have no clue what you guys like to eat." She replied putting her hands on her hips.

"Honestly. I don't think it really matters because we're used to eating raw rabbit or deer." Hige replied scratching the back of his head sheepishly

"Oh! Great!" She exclaimed happily clapping her hand together "That means you get to try something new. Human food and such."

I made a face and shook my head. She's so, human now. I'm starting to wonder if she even remembers the fact that she's a wolf! Gods above!

"That sounds really exciting!" Toboe said looking up from his game with King.

"My mom cooks the best stuff!" King exclaimed happily

Toboe gave the kid a goofie grin "I bet she does."

Kiba just gave a simple smile and went to looking out the window. I really wonder what goes on in that head of his sometimes.

Lady just grinned and grabbed her purse of the end of the couch along with her keys and made her way out of the house with a call of "30 minutes tops!" and just like that we were all left alone in her house. With her kid. She must really trust us.

"Wow. Tsume you're sister is really nice." Toboe said after a moment of silence

I didn't answer still in my own little world. Then Hige piped up "Yeah. Its hard to believe you two are related."

"We're brother and sister, not twins. Our behavior doesn't need to be the same stupid!" I answered officially pissed off.

"That's not what I was implying." Hige replied shrinking into himself "I was just…ah…saying."

I didn't reply to him instead turned to Kiba "How long are we staying?" I half growled

"The nobles won't be able to find us here. We should wait until we hear that its safe to travel again." He answered

As much as I hated to admit it he had a legit point. The nobles are out for blood these days. Hunting wolves and killing them. They really want us gone. Its too dangerous to be wondering around. Looking for 'paradise'. Again I didn't reply I just got up and headed towards the bathroom. I gotta take a leak.

**Normal POV**

Lady stood impatiently in the check-out line in the grocery store. Thoroughly annoyed she leaned on the buggy and let out a half sigh half growl wondering why the hell the only had one freaking cashier! And she still had to work tonight! God it's been a ridiculously long day. At least she got most of her bills paid while running around with Tsume earlier. She really hated her crazy work schedule right now.

Finally it was her turn to get rung up and she hurridly paid for her items and made her way back to her hummer , unloaded her groceries in the back seat and slung the buggy somewhere in left field and headed home back to the boys. They certainly were interesting too. Especially that Kiba. She'd never met someone so quiet in her life. Golly. He seemed to live in his own head and she wasn't all the way sure if she should be worried or not. The bright side to that was. He was hella cute. She wondered how old he was 19? 18 maybe?

"Gah!" she shook her head and focused on the road. She had too much to deal with in life. She didn't have time for a boyfriend, a lover, whatever. For now King was the only man in her life that actually mattered. Tsume would have to make his way back into that part of her heart. As she turned into her driveway she silently wondered how long before they get down to the real issue that would be the day the drama begins.

A/N: yes I know its short and to make up for that I should have another chapter up in the next couple of days before I get on a regular schedule. R&R please ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys I'm back with a new chapter and it's a bit of a switacharoonie! So I hope you enjoy it(: **

**Lady's Pov**

Tonight's Friday. I do my show tonight. I sigh heavily as I walk back into my house. I don't really notice at first until slowed down and realized that the boys were unusually quiet. Usually they're being loud and playing or arguing, well at least that's what Toboe, Hige, Tsume, and King do. I pause from where I was putting things up and turn around only to come face to face with a hard, white t-shirt clad chest.

"Oh! Sorry!" I say as I lock eyes with…Kiba. He has amazing eyes. Oh God…

"It's alright. I shouldn't have snuck up on you like that. I was just coming to see if you needed any help." He replied Oh how I loved his voice. It made me wish he would talk more often. There's not even a word to describe the way his voice made me feel. "Lady?"

Huh? "Oh! Um…sure! Yeah!" I say stepping aside "Can you finish putting these groceries away while I get the pans out to cook?" I suggest

He nodded "Sure."

As he did that I began to move around the kitchen getting out various pot and pans while glancing at the clock it was 6:00 now. I have to be at work at 10 and dinner should take 30minutes to an hour to be finished. This leaves me just enough time to get King showered and ready for bed before I have to get ready for work.

"Thanks. This is really sweet of you" I say

"It's the least I can do. "I feel bad just sitting around while you cater to us." He answered

"Its part of my nature. I don't mind." He didn't reply and after a minute of silence I asked the question that burns in the back of my mind every time I look at him. "How old are?" I asked

"18." He answers simply

"Really?" I say breathless "You seem so much older."

He simply shrugged "What about you? How old are you?"

I smiled "I'm 20. I'm younger than Tsume by three years."

"Don't take this the wrong way but, you seem older than what you are too."

My eyebrows knitted together and I kept my face towards the pan that I was frying meat in "Really? Do you really think so?" I reply sarcastically "I've seen a lot. I've done a lot. I've been through a lot, and I have a kid. What did you really expect?" I mutter to myself not really expecting him to answer but he does.

"Not much really. It's all in your eyes." He answered

I wasn't sure how to respond to that so I didn't. However, I was startled a bit when he initiated another conversation "Can I ask where King's father is?"

I shrugged "You can ask all you want to. It doesn't mean that you'll get an answer though." I reply off handily

He surprised me by chuckling a bit "It was worth a shot."

I just smiled to myself and continued to cook. We continued to talk as I cooked and he took a seat at the kitchen table and waited/watched until I gave him something else to do. It was the most I'd ever heard him talk, and I don't think I ever want him to stop. Geez I sound like such a sap.

"Do you ever get tired of living like a human?" he asked

I sighed and leaned against the counter folding my arms across my chest. "Sometimes. Yes. I only live like this so that I can take care of my son. He's my reason for everything I do. If living like a human is going to keep my son safe and comfortable then, no. I don't get tired of living like a human." It's not like I really had a choice. I've been living like a human ever since me and Tsume got "separated." "Besides, human life isn't so bad. You find someone to hook you up with an ID and what not and BAM you're a legal human. And you don't have to constantly hide from Nobles. I just like peacefulness, and besides me and King aren't the only wolves in the city. There are others and we all stick together. Not like a pack, but we take care of each other." I explain as best as I can

"What about paradise?" he asked

"What about it?"

"Don't you want to go? Don't ever have that burning desire to search?"

Honestly, I have but he didn't need to know that. So I lied. "No."

He looked like he didn't believe me but he didn't press. Instead he saw that dinner was close to being ready and asked if I wanted him to set the table. I nodded and he moved to do so.

"By the way…Where is tsume?" I asked

"I'm not sure I think he went upstairs. Hige pissed him off so I guess he wanted to be alone."

I rolled my eyes "Everything pisses Tsume off. You guys haven't been taking it personally have you?" I asked

"I don't pay any attention to it." He replied "Hige well its hard to tell what he thinks sometimes and since Toboe's the youngest so I don't think he really understands, but is used to it now."

"Mm." I made the sound so that he'd know I was listening "Alright fellas! Food's ready!" I call

Not surprisingly Hige was the first one in followed by King and Toboe. Tsume was the last to make his way in with that ever present frown on his face. "Honestly Tsume. You really need to change your facial expression. That frown is ugly and its getting on my nerves." I say

"Tough shit deal with it." I smacked him with the spatula I was holding "OW!" he flinched "What was that for?"

"Cause you just pissed ME off." I say turning to grab the food of the stove "Do us a favor and get out of your shit ass mood." I grumble as I began to serve up King's plate for him

"Thank you Mama." He said when I sat it down in front of him

"You're welcome baby." I say patting his head softly "You guys can eat as much as you want I fixed a lot."

That was pretty much all Hige need for him to dig in and it made me smile to watch them all eating and smiling..except for Tsume of coarse but still. It made me feel good. It makes me remember what its like to have a real family.

**Tsume POV**

Hige makes me fucking sick. It doesn't make any sense for anyone to eat that much.

"So Lady, what do you usually do on a Friday night?" Hige asked I guess he was looking for some excitement.

"Um, usually rest, but tonight I have to work." She answered

"Aww…" King complained "Really?"

"Yeah, but you don't have to go over and stay with MiMi tonight if you don't want to. You can stay here with the guys. They'll take care of you." She replied easily

"That sucks. I was hoping to get out and about." He pouted

Lady looked thoughtful for a moment before she ran a hand through her hair. "Well, how about I take you guys out tomorrow? I'll show you guys around the city."

"Really? Alright!" Great now Toboe's excited

"Yeah,"

"Awsome!" Hige exclaimed

She turned to me "What do you think sourpuss? Are you down?" she asked with a raised brow

I sighed "Sure. Why the hell not." I answer

"What about you oh silent one? Are you in?" she asked referring to Kiba

Much to my surprise he smiled and nodded "Sure."

"Great. It's a date guys. Now I'm going to go start getting ready for work. King when you finish eating come take a bath and get ready for bed ok?"

"Yes ma'am." he replied perkily

At least someone is happy around here. I thought bitterly as I watched my sister walk up the stairs. For some strange reason being around my sister now. It seems so fake. I know that we can't pick up exactly where we left off, but it doesn't mean that we can't try… right?

**R&R Please^_^**


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! Back with a new chapter! I decided to break it into 2 maybe 3 parts soooo without further ado….here's Part 1!

Disclaimer: I don't own Wolf's Rain

Lady walked in from work as very tired She-Wolf. It was about 6 in the morning. Luckily no one was up yet and she prayed that they wouldn't be up for a long time. She yawned as she walked up the stairs and into her room to prepare to take a shower and hopefully a long, long nap before she had to take the boys out around town later. Maybe if she was lucky they would sleep until at least noon. However, King was an early bird so she let that dream shatter to the ground. Sighing she tossed her purse onto the bed and went straight to the bathroom and stripped before turning on the shower to its hottest setting and stepping. Her muscles immediately relaxed as she allowed the stench of that retched bar to fall from her and her mind to wander.

Ever since Tsume showed up she's been feeling on edge. It's almost awkward because she doesn't feel like she can go back to the way that it used to be before he left. 'He left. He abandoned me.' she thought forlornly before shaking her head and pushing those depressing thoughts in the back of her head, though she knew that eventually they were going to have to talk about it eventually. They can't keep going through life like nothing happened. Though she wondered if Tsume felt the same way she did. With another sigh and shake of her head she washed her hair and body and got out of the shower. She wrapped herself in a big fluffy towel and on the way back to her room she peeked in King's door and smiled when she saw him fast asleep. Satisfied that he was safe she continued to her room. She put on her pajamas and slid under her covers and drifted into a dreamless sleep.

Across the hall Kiba lied awake unable to sleep because of a certain she-wolf dancing around in his dreams. 'What is this feeling? This new longing' he thought as he stared into the darkness. Looking over at Hige he for once envied him. He wished he could sleep like a rock and not lay awake thinking of a girl he just met. Kiba sighed fretfully and turned on his side. 'I just met her! Why do I feel like this towards her?' He laid there for what seemed like hours before falling into a deep sleep filled with dreams of Lady.

The Next Morning

Much to Lady's dismay she was awake a 10:30 and so was everyone else just about. She could hear them downstairs playing. She almost considered letting them play all day while she slept, but she didn't want to go back on her word so she stretched languidly before getting up and padding down the stairs. She was quite surprised when she found the boys in their wolf forms rough housing, well, Hige, Toboe, and King were. Kiba was watching with amusement dancing in his eyes while Tsume sat with his paws crossed in the corner with his eyes closed.

"Gosh, if I knew you guys were going to be up this early I would have gotten up to find you guys something to eat." She said going to sit next Kiba

"It's okay mommy, I showed them where you keep everything so they got food on their own." King piped up excitedly

"Did you now?" she replied sweetly "what would I do without you?" she asked rhetorically

"You would be miserable," King replied coming to stand in front of her

Her smiled widened and she ran a gentle hand through his tasseled hair "You are absolutely right mon amour.." she replied

Tsume's ears perked up at the French words. Mon amour. That's what their mother used to call her. 'Wow' was all he could think

"Did you make up your bed?" she asked

"I'm gonna go do it now," he answered sprinting off back upstairs towards his room

She sighed and shook her head before looking at the boys "Well, when you guys get ready we can head out. It's not a big city but there is a lot to do around here…you just gotta go look for it. And I am going to show you all exactly where to look," she said getting up and going back up to her room to dress in some red skinny jeans and a grey sweat shirt that hung off the shoulder and had the words sweet and an actual heart drawn on it. She then threw her hair up into cute but very messy top knot. She put on some diamond earrings and a random necklace to add some pop to her outfit. She slid on her grey sneakers and grabbed her phone and purse and made her way over to King's room to help him get dressed.

"Mom, I can get dressed on my own! I'm almost six!"

"Oh okay. Excuse me." She said feigning offense "I'll just be downstairs, okay? Don't forget to brush your hair," she reminded

"I know mommy!" he replied

"Okay," she replied still in shock

"What's the matter with you?" Tsume asked when she came back downstairs still in a trance

"My baby is growing up!" she answered flopping on the couch next to Kiba again

Tsume snarled and glared at his sister. "Do you have any idea how friggin human you sound right now?"

Lady looked at him almost blankly except the obvious aggression shown in her eyes. "How is anything that I just said human? Everyone woman who has children says that about their child. It's the damn truth he is growing up."

At that moment King came back downstairs ready to go. "I'm ready!"

"Alright! Let's go!" Hige exclaimed breaking the tension in the room.

She smiled "Right. Where do you guys want to see first?" She asked as they all headed out to the Hummer

"Let's see, um, what is there to do around here?" Hige asked

Lady was quiet for a minute while she started the car and backed out "Well, they have teen clubs, there's the mall, you can always find something to do in there.." she finally answered then she bit her lip doubtfully "And then there's the fact that, I don't know how long you guys are staying so I don't know what to show you guys and what not to."

Hige shrugged and sighed "Show us anyway!" he exclaimed blowing off that little depressing detail. To be honest. Hige liked it with Lady. He liked feeling loved and cared for because quite frankly he's never had that feeling before. No one's ever loved him…or given him what she has, a mother's love.

"Alrighty then. The mall isn't too far, you could walk there from the house if you wanted to. They have like an arcade, food court and sometimes of Friday nights they have sometimes cage fighting, and a lot of the time the boxers have their matches there too. I don't know why."

"Cage fighting?" Toboe repeated the foreign words

"Yeah," she answered

"What is it?" he asked

Hige rolled his eyes "Come on runt! Use context clues."

Toboe still sat with a blank look on his face. Kiba took pity on him and decided to explain. "Cage fighting is something the humans do for fun. They lock two people in a cage and let them fight until one of them is either too injured to fight or dies."

"Oh, that doesn't sound fun to watch,"

"Eh, it depends on what you like, but they're not allowed to kill here or hurt each other too seriously. It's just until they tap out." Lady elaborated

"Oh."

They pulled up in the mall parking lot and everyone got out and looked around and King went to hold his mother's hand. "Welcome to the mall fellas."

"This place is big for such a small town." Tsume commented

"I'm telling you this and two other places are the only main sources of entertainment around here. I also need to get you guys some new clothes. Regardless of how long you're staying here, you still need different outfits." She ranted

They toured/shopped around the mall for two hours at least. Each of the boys picking out four outfits that they liked. Kiba was reluctant to try on outfits or shop in general, but with some persuasion from Lady he came around eventually. The two also flirted throughout the day, which hadn't gone unnoticed by Hige, or Tsume. When they finally took a break and sat down in the food court, Tsume, claiming that he couldn't stand it anymore offered to take the bags out to the car. Leaving Kiba, King, Lady, Toboe, and Hige inside.

"Mama can me and Hige go the arcade?" he asked

"Yeah, but don't stay too long," she said while handing them some money for games.

"Come on Toboe!" he called when Toboe sat there looking lost

Toboe smiled and followed suite after that "Here I come."

"You know, for some strange reason, I get the feeling that you're trying to convince us to stay," Kiba said playing idly with something on the table

"Really? Why would you think that?" she asked crossing her legs

"Everyone's getting really attached to you and King…" he paused "I'm not sure that if we were to leave we could ever go back to the way we were. And it's only been like a week here." He said thoughtfully.

"I understand," she replied "But really, I know it's selfish, but I don't want you guys to leave…and really its only been a week!" she repeated

Kiba smiled a little and looked at her sideways "I just said that,"

She froze and looked around with a slight tinge of pink from embarrassment on her cheeks. "Psht. I knew that. I just felt like saying it again,"

Then there was a pause where they just stared at each other before Kiba laughed and she joined in. "You are something else. You know that?" he said when they settled down a bit

"Do you really think so?" she asked rhetorically he nodded "So, you seem chill. So I'm gonna have to find you some place to hang out. Cause the younger ones can always come out here and Tsume would probably find a bar somewhere," she said thoughtfully changing the subject

"What would you suggest?" he replied resting his chin on his palm and staring at her

"Well, there's this really nice, quiet Jazz place downtown. I can take you tonight. That is if you want to,"

"Sure." Was his simple answer

This caused her to look at him and blink and blush lightly when she noticed his smoldering gaze. "Geeze Kiba," she shivered "Stop looking at me like that" she snapped

"Why? Am I making you nervous?" he asked with a small smirk

"No. I just don't like people staring at me."

"Alright then," he said nonchalantly "See ya around."

"What-? Where the hell are you going?" she asked as he got up to walk in the opposite direction

"I'm going to find someone else to stare at," he replied with a light glint in his eye. He was teasing and she knew it

"No! Sit your ass back down!" she exclaimed

"yes ma'am." He smirked 'She's so cute' he thought to himself

"Come on, let's walk around while the boys play," she said getting up and holding his hand

Kiba didn't get a chance to respond before he was dragged away. However, he didn't really mind though, for once it was actually nice to not have that burning desire to search for something that everyone around him believed to be a myth. It was peaceful here.

TBC..

Okay that's part 1! R&R ^_^


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Totally sorry for taking so long with this guys, I've been a busy bee, but hopefully I can stay ontop of things now..hopefully..

Lady showed them several more places around town that were what she considered age appropriate and would keep them out of trouble. It wasn't all that hard to find places that would entertain them anyway. However eventually they had to go back to the house and everyone pretty much went to their own devices. Hige the television, Toboe playing games with King, Tsume brooding somewhere, and Kiba, well he was on the roof enjoying his new favorite pass time; thinking of Lady. It seemed like they connected a bit earlier, he was trying to not over analyze it though. She might not have the same feelings as him. That would be embarrassing if he started falling for someone he barely knew and tried to confess his feelings only to find out that she didn't feel the same way. He shuddered involuntarily just thinking about it. He then shook his head and looked up at the half moon , it was already dark, he began to wonder just how long he'd been up there.

"Hey Kiba!" he heard a voice call He looked down it was Lady. "Are you gonna stay up there all night or have you forgotten that we're supposed to hang out tonight?" she asked

He smiled softly "No, I didn't forget, I just lost track of time." He replied jumping down to stand before her.

She placed a hand on her hip. "You lost track of time? You got up there when we first got back. It was daylight then, now it's completely dark outside and you're telling me you didn't notice?" He nodded "Oh wow Kiba."

He simply shrugged and took in her apparel, she was wearing most of what she had on earlier except she swapped her top for a black strapless one with buttons going up the front. She had a nice body in her human illusion, he wondered how she looked in her truest form.

"Kibaaaaa, hellloooo" she was waving a hand in front of his face

"Huh?" he answered intelligently

"I said, do you wanna walk or ride?" she asked

"Either is fine." He replied

"Alright then, let's walk."

She then grabbed his arm and began pulling him in the direction of their destination. They walked in a comfortable silence for a while before she decided to strike up a conversation. " So how did you meet my jackass brother?"

"I tried to kill him." He answered plainly

"Why?" she asked curiously

"I was running on instinct. I was injured pretty badly and him and his gang messed with me while I was resting under a tree trunk."

"Oh. Gang?"

"He ran with humans. He was using them of coarse, but he ran with them. You do what you have to do to survive I guess."

"Hypocrite." She spat

Kiba gave her a bemused look "Why are you so angry with him?" he asked

"I'm not angry." She answered lightly "We're here."

They stopped in front of a small place downtown. It looked like a pub on the outside and the sign read 'Kidd Bleuu' It didn't look all that big, but it did seem pretty busy. She stepped in first and found them a booth in a corner by the wall. The color scheme was a light blue, black, and white. It had music notes hanging from random places in the ceiling there was a smallish stage of which was occupied by a pretty decent jazz band, of course he had no idea who they were.

"Nice," he commented

"I like coming here just to get away. Sometimes I come just to sit at the bar and let go. I always meet someone new when I come in too." She answered

"You never answered my question before,"

"What question?" she tried to play it off

"Why are you so angry at your brother?"

"I told you, I'm not mad," she made a hand motion and called waitress over

"What can I get for you?" The pretty young girl asked

"Something non-alcoholic and something for him," Lady ordered politely gesturing to Kiba. He looked a bit shocked but he recovered quickly and decided that he'd have what Lady was having.

"When we were younger, he promised that we'd always be together. He lied. He ran the first chance he got. Guess I was holding him back. " She shrugged "I learned to take care of myself and not have big brother babysitting me."

Kiba looked at her with sad eyes. She sounded looked so hurt so abandoned and lost, but that look was gone as fast as it appeared. "It's ok though. Tsume only looks out for Tsume. Unfortunately I can't be that way. I'm responsible for another life now." She said straightening up as the waitress returned with their drinks.

"Do you ever regret it? Becoming a mother at such a young age?" he asked once the waitress left

She shook her head "Moi, je ne regrette rien." She said "Me, I regret nothing." She translated "What's the point of regretting it. It won't change the past."

Kiba stared at her in utter amazement 'She really is something else.' He thought

"Anyway, what's your angle? What's with the whole paradise thing?"

"It's a burning desire. Every wolf has it." He answered

"Oh, I guess I'm not normal because I don't have that desire to find a freedom that might not even exist. I believe that paradise is what you make it."

"You mean to tell me that you've never felt it? The desire to search, you've never heard the voice inside telling you to search?" he asked leaning forward

'What passion…'she thought 'where does he get it from?'

Lady sighed "Okay you win. Gods above! I used to feel it all the time when I was younger. I used to want to go and find what it was, but I was too afraid to leave what I knew, and as the years have gone on it's faded. Ok. It's faded."

They talked and talked for hours it seemed on varying topics. From Kiba's past to his adventures with Tsume, Hige, and Toboe. She was hooked on every word he spoke and the sound of his voice. It was also quite interesting to hear what all he had been through with his little pack. Kiba on the other hand enjoyed hearing her laughs and giggles, they made his heart flutter.

Across the room behind the bar the owners were watching them. They had just finished putting all the chairs on the tables, sweeping the floors, and mopping and it seemed as though the two of them hadn't even noticed. They were the only one's left.

Bleuu, the main owner sighed, "I wish they would leave already, I'm ready to go home."

"Oh leave them alone Bleuu. Obviously they're in love. Besides, you don't see her laugh and smile that often when she comes in. She deserves this." His wife Kitty replied as she picked up a magazine.

Bleuu sighed again and looked over toward the two. He had said something that was obviously funny because she was over there laughing her heart out. 'I guess a few more minutes wouldn't hurt em.' He thought


	7. Chapter 7

Welcome Back Everyone(:

Here's Chapter 7

As much as she hated to admit it..Lady thought that she was falling for Kiba. They have great conversations, he makes her laugh he's passionate, sweet (in his own way). What she-wolf in her right mind wouldn't want a mate like that? BUT they won't stay here forever, she just knew it. Every man that has ever walked into her life walked right back out just as quickly as they had come in. These were her thoughts as she showered the morning after her night out with Kiba. It was Sunday and the weekend was about over. She had no way of knowing what was going to happen. She didn't know if the boys would load up and start their journey again, or would they stay a while longer?

With a huff lady shook her head and got out of the shower. She was thinking way too much. Thinking is what keeps her in trouble. She draped a towel around herself and made her way back to her room to get dressed. As she dressed she looked outside, it was a beautiful day. They could go to the park today! They could drop their illusions and run around in the clearing in the middle of the park forest. Genius. She was an absolute genius. Now she just had to get everybody up. Ohh they could do a pick nick type thing too. 'It can be a relax day.'

She brushed her hair and went to go downstairs and make breakfast. Slowly one by one everyone started waking up. Kiba was first to come downstairs. Surprisingly, to her, he greeted her by giving a soft nuzzle to the neck.

"Good morning," he said

She smiled "Same to you," she replied "So I had a wonderful idea."

He looked over at her "Oh yeah? What?"

"We could all go to the park today!"

"Seriously?" he asked incredulously

"Yeah! The park forest has this big open clearing deep in the middle of it. We could all go and chill. No illusions."

"You think that's safe?"

"People never go into that forest because they don't know what's in there. So I think it's perfectly safe." She paused "And if someone did decide to come in the forest then we could just throw on our illusions. No biggy" she reasoned

"I don't know,"

"Oh come on. It's just for a couple hours. We can relax and the kids can blow off some energy,"

"Hige and Tsume are not kids,"

"I know this. But Hige does act like one."

"Hige acts like what?" Hige asked coming into the kitchen

"Hige acts like a child." Lady said proudly

"Hey! I do not!"

"When you see food you act like a kid in a candy store." Tsume commented dryly entering the room also

"You know what? Screw both of you." Hige replied evenly

As Toboe and King came in she filled them all in on her plan for the day, everyone agreed excitedly. They couldn't wait to get out and be themselves. King was most excited though because now he and Toboe could play a proper game of tag without furniture in the way and what not.

So later in the day Lady drove them to the park and lead them into the forest to the clearing and they all dropped their illusions. Kiba was mesmerized when he laid eyes on her true form. Lady was even more beautiful. She had a beautiful healthy looking grey coat of fur and stunning ice blue eyes. He'd never seen a more beautiful female in his entire life. Those feelings he was trying to get rid of just increased tenfold.

"Kiba, you're staring again." Lady told him

Kiba simply snorted and went to lay at the base of a tree.

Tsume watched the two with narrowed eyes. He was not happy. Kiba couldn't possibly be courting HIS sister! For what? Oh no. He was going to put a stop to this TONIGHT. There was no way in hell Tsume was going to let that him even close to mating with his baby sister.

"Kiba, Kiba! Come watch me hunt!" King called out

Kiba got up quietly and went over to watch the young pup hunt. He even gave him a few pointers and tips. Lady watched on and was pleased. She was happy that King liked Kiba and that Kiba had no problems with King. Another reason he would make a good mate. She sighed to herself 'Here I go again.'

The day went off with out a hitch. Everyone got along and got to stretch their legs and play. All in all it was just a great day, now everyone is lounging around the living room just enjoying each other's company. Lady and Kiba especially. Tsume was brooding silently. He wished they would hate each other or something. Kiba didn't deserve his sister, no one did. Or maybe deep down he was jealous because Kiba was getting more attention from her than he was. She was supposed to be his sister. They were supposed to laugh and joke and make up for lost time, but it seemed as though she was ignoring him altogether. Tsume knew that they had some things to discuss and sort out, but he at least thought that he would get some kind of attention from her. These facts hurt his heart. He wanted his little sister back.

"Mama?" King said getting Lady's attention

"Yes?"

"Do I have to go to school tomorrow?" he asked from his place between Hige and Toboe

She smiled and shook her head "Yes King. You have to go to school tomorrow." She answered smoothly

"But I wanna stay home and play with Kiba, Hige, Toboe, and Tsume."

"They'll be here when you get back. Go get ready for bed." She replied looking at the clock

The day had flown by so fast, but it was so relaxing. She also began to see the starts of a bond between King and Tsume. He may not have shown it but he had a soft spot for the pup. It was his nephew after all. This fact brought warmth to her heart. Even though she and her brother weren't all the way fixed, it wasn't keeping him from interacting with his nephew.

"Moooooooom.." he whined

She gave him a hard look "Really King?" she asked sarcastically

He pouted at her "Go get ready for bed King and I'll come tell you a story." Kiba said

King's eyes lit up "Really?!"

"Yeah, but you gotta do what your mother tells you." He replied

"I'm going!" he said sprinting up the stairs

Lady watched with mixed emotions, good emotions, but mixed emotions. She was surprised yet happy that Kiba came to her rescue. Happy that he did and happy that King listened to him, it was like the way a family should be. Well in her eyes. She felt like the universe was sending her signs and she was pleased, very pleased.

A/N: I guess you could consider this a filler chapter that sets up for the next one kinda. I hope yall liked it.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

_I'm waitin' on the sun to set cause yesterday aint over yet_

_I started smoking cigarettes there's nothing else to do I guess_

_Dusty roads aint made for walking, spinning tires aint made for stoppin'_

_I'm giving up on love cause love's given up on me_

Kiba laid awake in his bed listening to the music that Lady was blasting at two o'clock in the morning. Why was beyond him, but it was actually keeping him and making him extremely curious as to why she was up playing music this early in the morning. He looked over at Hige who was not surprisingly still fast asleep. He then wondered how everyone could sleep through that horrible music.

_I gave it everything I had and everything I got was bad_

_Life aint hard but it's too long to live it like some country song_

_Trade the truth in for a lie, cheating really aint a crime_

_I'm giving up on love cause love's given up on me_

Letting his curiosity get the better of him he got up and headed to Lady's room. As he got closer he could faintly hear her singing along with the music. He didn't think she was a bad singer at all, in fact she sounded quite nice. It would be even nicer if it weren't two o'clock in the damn morning. He knocked on the door lightly before opening it and peeking in. He found her laying half hazardly across her bed just singing away.

_Forget your high society, I'm soakin' it in Kerosene_

_Light 'em up and watch them burn, teach them what they need to learn HA!_

_Dirty hands aint made for shakin', aint a rule that aint worth breakin'_

_Well I'm giving up on love cause love's given up on me_

"You know, your taste in music really sucks.." he stated bluntly

She looked at him "Did I wake you?" she asked moving to turn it down some

"No," he lied "I've been awake for a while"

"Oh. Come sit with me then," she said moving into a proper sitting position

He did. He went over and sat across from her on her bed. "What are you doing up?" he asked

"Um, well…" she began She wondered if she really wanted to confide in Kiba about her nightly night terrors

He took her hand in his "Well what?" he asked gently

She sighed and turned her head in a direction other than his face. She found herself staring at a wall. Anything to avoid looking into those eyes. She swore Kiba could make her do just about anything with those eyes of his.

"Nightmares." She mumbled

"What?" Kiba thought she said something about nightmares but he couldn't be sure because she mumbled and her head was turned the other way like she was ashamed of whatever it was. "Look at me" he said gently while cupping her face and lightly turning her head to look at him "What is it?" he asked again

She sighed and leaned into his hand "I have nightmares. They keep me up at night. I have a hard time falling back asleep" she admitted

"So you blast music? Which by the way I still think your taste in music sucks."

She smiled slightly "That's just your opinion and I only do it when I have really bad ones that just stick with me. Music helps clear my mind kinda. I focus on the story of the song instead of my nightmare."

"Okay." Kiba responded "Then I guess I won't ask if you want to talk about it or not."

"Right." On strange impulse she turned her head to the side and placed a light kiss on the palm of his hand before removing it and placing his hand in hers. "What story did you tell King?" she asked changing the subject

"I told him about us meeting the flower maiden Cheza, I left out some minor details but he seemed to like it." Kiba replied easily

"He loves stories," she said with fondness in her voice

"I'll keep that in mind." He knew she was changing the subject on purpose, but he didn't mind so much he knew she would talk about it when she was ready to.

They talked well into the wee hours of the morning and ended up laying down in the bed with her head on his chest. One thing she could say about this night was that she found her new favorite place. In his arms. When her alarm went off at the time she normally got up she went off she realized that they had spent the entire night talking and hadn't slept one wink. Oh well. She'll just have to throw in a nap before she went to work tonight.

With a sigh she nuzzled his neck lightly before moving to get up to get ready for her long day. "What are you doing?" he asked lazily

"I have to get up and get ready, I have to wake King up in an hour to get ready for school, but first I have to get myself ready." She told him moving to get up but he stopped her pulling her down for one last nuzzle before letting her go.

She took a shower and washed her hair quickly. When she got out she dressed in a gray long sleeve tee shirt that stopped at her knuckles and a pair of skinny jeans that rolled up at the ends. She decided to for go any makeup this day. She allowed her hair to air dry and fall into its natural curls. When she finished in the bathroom she made her way back to her bedroom. She walked in and found Kiba snoozing lightly her bed. 'I kept him up all night, he must be exhausted' she thought guiltily.

She sighed, she still had a little time left before she had to wake King up for school, what to do, what to do? She decided that she would just lay here with Kiba for a little way. However, her laying next to him woke him from his light slumber.

"I thought you had to wake up King?" he said groggily

"I have a little while, go back to sleep." She answered softly "I didn't mean to wake you up."

He smiled lightly "It's okay. I'm a light sleeper, I always have been."

"So I've noticed, but seriously I kept you up all night. Go back to sleep."

"I'm fine,"

"Kiba."

"I am. Seriously it's okay."he told her

"You're so stubborn. I'm going to go wake up King. " she said getting up again

Kiba smiled and watched her as she walked out. She was truly beautiful. He honestly didn't mind that she kept him up all night. He learned a lot of new things about her. Like how she has nightmares every night, she doesn't sleep often, and she thinks she super woman. He truly admired her. He stretched and got up. He made up the bed and decided that he should get up. He probably won't fall asleep again until she gets back from doing her daily earrands. Something about being with her just calmed his restless soul.

As he walked out he bumped into Tsume. Tsume looked behind him and noticed what room he was coming out of. He didn't like it not one bit.

"Why the hell are you coming out of her room?" he demanded viciously

"Why the hell does it matter to you?" Kiba shot back just as vicious

"Look Kiba, I'm only going to say this once. You stay the hell away from my sister." He growled

Kiba snorted "A little late to be playing the protective big brother role isn't it? I'll be around her as much as I want to. I'm here until she sends me away and you nor anyone else is going to keep me away from her." Kiba said lowly

"What the hell is that supposed to mean? 'Playing the protective big brother role' No one is playing anything! She's my damn baby sister-"

"Yeah well why don't you tell that to her? She's grown she can make her own decisions. She doesn't need your help." Kiba replied calmly before walking away

"Don't turn your back on me Kiba!"

"There's nothing else to say Tsume." He replied going down stairs

Lady walked by and could feel the tension in the air. Looked questioningly at Tsume before going into her room to pick up something

"Lady we need to talk," he began when she walked back by

"Not right now Tsume. I'm trying to get my son ready for school. We'll talk later" she rushed off

She knew what Tsume wanted to talk about and to be honest she just did not feel like spilling her guts to him and cussing him out. Whatever he wanted to talk about could wait a little while. After all she waited a "little" while just to see his face again. Yes, it can most definitely wait.

A/N: Another set up for the next chapter, get ready for some drama.

By the way I don't own Wolf's Rain


	9. Chapter 9

"King! Come on! You're gonna be late." She called from downstairs purse on her shoulder and cell phone in her hand "Again." She mumbled the last part

"I'm coming!" he called running down the stairs

"Got everything?" she asked

"Yes ma'am."

"Alright let's go."

"Bye Kiba!" he called as he ran outside Lady simply smiled at him and received a wink in return

They both climbed in the Hummer and Lady sped off in the direction of his school. "Mom?"

"Yes?" she answered

"Are you going to work tonight?"

She sighed "Yes, but mommy's gonna get a different job so I can be home with you at night."

"It's okay. I like staying with Aunt Dy. But now I have Toboe, Hige, and Tsume to play with and Kiba to tell me stories!" he exclaimed

She chuckled "I'm glad you're happy." She answered pulling up in the drop off lane at his school "Have a good day okay?"

"Okay. Bye Mom love you."

"I love you too."

She watched him walk inside the school before driving off. It must be strange going to school with humans. He probably feels the same way she does working with them, but she really does need to find a better job. King needs her home with him at night. Waitressing in skimpy clothes pays good money, but the hours just aren't worth losing time with her son. 'One depressing thought after another.' She thought miserably. She really wanted to be in her favorite place right now just to forget.

She had a sinking feeling that Tsume has an objection to her budding relationship with Kiba. In which case it, is none of his business. He's not just gonna walk back in her life and all of a sudden try to take control. No. 'I've done fine all on my own without a "protective big brother" I'm pretty sure I'll do just fine now.' She thought as she angrily turned into her drive way.

Deep down though, she did miss her brother. A lot, but she's never tell him that. He would just leave like the first time. 'Depending on me is the best way to be'

When she got in the house she put her purse down by the door and went into the kitchen to get a glass of water. Her brain was going a million miles an hour and she needed to relax and mellow out before she did anything else. 'Where's Kiba?' she thought as she gulped down her water. When she was finished she placed the glass by the sink and went upstairs. She walked sluggishly; she wasn't in that big of a hurry. She then set an alarm so that she would get up an hour before she had to pick up King, set out her work clothes, and flopped on her bed. She was tired and she needed a nap.

As she snoozed away, Tsume peeked through her doorway to watch her. He saw how utterly exhausted she was and he couldn't help but feel a bit guilty. She had enough to worry about without him showing up and trying to dig up painful memories. Maybe now was just the time to be with her and help out a little. They could talk about the past later. He looked at the clock and noticed that it was about time to pick up King. He would let her sleep and go pick up his nephew from school. It was a start.

When Lady woke up she noticed that it was oddly late in the day. She looked her clock and panicked realizing that she had slept through her alarm. She jumped up and rushed to throw her shoes back on, but froze when she heard her son's familiar laugh coming from downstairs. She went down stairs and found King playing a game with Toboe. Who had gone to pick him up?

"Hi mom!" he greeted

"Hey," she answered a bit distracted Who had picked him up? "Did Dy bring you home?" she asked

"No. Uncle Tsume did."

"He did?" she was puzzled Why would Tsume pick King up?

"Yeah. You looked really tired so I thought I would pick him up. That's okay right?" Tsume said coming in and leaning on the door frame

"Um thanks?"

Kiba then came downstairs just waking up from a nap of his own. He gave her a nuzzle and a kiss on the cheek before heading in the kitchen. Tsume growled and Lady gave him a puzzled look absolutely confused. Why had Tsume done such a nice thing for her? He can't just go around doing nice things and then leave again. Because that's what she was waiting for. For him to leave. But first to address the issue of his growl.

"What are you growling for?" she asked

"Come talk with me Lady," he said with a sigh

"No. Why did you growl when Kiba kissed me?" she asked again with a bit more force

Kiba tensed for the argument that was sure to follow

"I don't want you courting with him." Tsume answered firmly

"King close your ears. Better yet c'mon Tsume." She said anger clear in her voice. She led him out to the back yard "You wanna talk? Let's talk. Who the fuck do you think you are? I am a grown ass woman Tsume you don't tell me who I can and can't court with!" she exclaimed

"I'm your brother Lady—"

"Was my brother!" she corrected "You left remember?"

"It wasn't like that! I swear. If you would drag yourself out of your pity party and quit victimizing yourself and listen to me I could actually tell you what happened!" Tsume snapped

"I am a victim Tsume! Victim of many things!" she screamed "Everyone who I ever thought gave a damn about me left me! I've been raped, beaten, used you name it it has happened to me. I am a victim. A victim of fate and her sick sense of humor!"

Tsume's heart tore at the confession and he could have cried right there, but he didn't. He took in a deep breath to calm himself

"But really Tsume I just want to know why you left me!? Were you tired of me? Was I a burden? Did I get on your nerved too much? Was I holding you back? I just want to know!" she cried tears welling up in her eyes "You were I all I had left after mom and dad were killed. I looked up to you and I depended on you. I needed you Tsume and you just left me for dead. To be beaten and raped! And you wanna know something? I screamed for you. I screamed and cried and prayed to God for you to come back to me. But you never came!" Tears were now freely flowing down her face and Tsume's heart tore even more

"Lady…" he started search for words he moved closer to her and she moved a step back "I'm so sorry. If I had known any of the things you just mentioned would happen to you I would have never went out that day. I didn't leave you by choice. " he said his voice softening "I was being careless and I got caught when I was getting food. By the time I escaped you weren't where I left you. I looked everywhere for you sissy."

She was crying more now "You mean I wasn't the reason you left?" she said her voice thick with emotions. Everything she thought she knew was wrong, her brother didn't abandon her…

Tsume shook his head and opened his arms. She willing ran into them "No never. I love you. You're my baby sister and I am so sorry that you felt like I abandoned you and didn't love you. Like I said if I had known any of that would have happened I would have never have left you there. I would never leave you on purpose. You're all I have." He said stoking her hair softly

"I'm sorry for hating you all these years," she cried "I blamed you for everything bad that ever happened to me and so, so sorry."

"I forgive you." He whispered into her hair "And I'm never leaving you again."

He then let out a breath that he hadn't noticed he was holding. Who knew one growl would lead to this? It felt like a giant weight had been lifted off of both their shoulders. They could move forward and be like they were before.

She pulled back and wiped her eyes "I'm glad we're okay again. Because I missed you."

He smiled "I missed you too. I'm always gonna be here and no one is ever going to hurt you again as long as I'm around."

She laughed a little "I guess. But you still never answered my question."

"What question?"

"Why did you growl when Kiba kissed me?"

He let out a big sigh and sat on the ground "It's not that I don't like Kiba. Because I do, I don't have any issues with him anymore. It's just that, I really don't think he deserves someone like you. But I'm biased. Because I'm your brother and no one is ever going to be good enough for you. "

"But I think I'm really falling for him. He calms me. " she said honestly

"That's all well and good but just know: If he hurts you. I'll hurt him. I'm not gonna come in and try to tell you how to live your life. I've kind of forfeited that right, but it's okay." He said calmly

They sat outside and talked more for hours then she just happened to look up at the darkening sky."Oh shit I'm going to be late for work!" she cried "Oh my God!" she ran in through the back door. Kiba, who had been listening to their whole conversation unashamedly, smiled and shook his head. Yes that was the girl he was falling for so deeply. As scatter brained as she was.

Lady scrambled around her room throwing her work clothes and make up in her bag and running around the house looking for her keys. "Tsume! Where are my damn car keys!" she screamed

Hige shot King a deadpan look "Is she like this often?" he asked

"Only when she's in a rush like she is now." He answered not taking his eyes from the TV

Tsume dug in his pocket and handed her the keys to her car. She then gave him a kiss on the cheek, found Kiba gave him a kiss on the cheek, gave Hige, Toboe, and King kisses on their foreheads and ran out to her car. "I'll be back in the morning! Bye boys!" she called over her shoulder

'My boss is going to kill me!' she thought as she sped off toward the direction of the club in which she worked.


	10. Chapter 10

Lady hurridly ran into the club she worked at and ran into the bathroom to change. Her uniform was revealing to say the least. It was a leather crop top that put special emphasis on her breasts, short, short shorts that exposed all of her legs and over the knee 5 inch heel boots. Another reason she needed to find a new job she was uncomfortable showing this much of her body. It just wasn't right to her. Once dressed she applied the heavy makeup she was meant to wear and rushed to the locker room to put her stuff up. She then clocked in and grabbed a ticket pad.

"Lady!" she outwardly cringed at her bosses harsh voice "You're late!"

"I know. I'm sorry. I don't have an excuse" she told him

"This is your second strike Lady! One more and you're out" he snapped

"Yes sir," she replied quietly

When he went back to his office she relaxed and went to look at the floor chart to see which tables she was assigned to tonight. It looked like she had the 80's. They were usually the most busy so tips should be good tonight. However, the most unruly customers sat there. She sighed and waited for it to get busy.

Later that night around 2 am Kiba lie awake in his bed staring at the ceiling his thoughts consumed with the woman he found himself falling hopelessly in love with. He wondered what she was doing at work. Was she okay? Was she having fun? Was she thinking of him? He then had a bright idea. 'I'll just go and see for myself'

He remembered the club, it was where he first laid eyes on her, he just couldn't remember how to get there. So he used his nose. Another brilliant idea. He picked up on her scent easily and followed it all the way to down town. He came to a stop in front of the club, which seemed super busy and debated on whether or not to go in. It would have been stupid for him to come all this way and not go in, but on the other hand he didn't want to distract her from her work, but on the other hand he really wanted to see her. Even if it was just watching her. He stood outside the club for a few more minutes before his desire to see her took over and he went in. People were dancing, grinding, eating, drinking, smoking, it was like one big party. Waitresses running their little legs off going from table to table, taking orders and refilling drinks, then he saw her.

Well what he thought was her, she barely had any type of clothing on and a lot of make up on. It was like he was looking at a doll replica of her. He wasn't very pleased with the thought of any man seeing her with the lack of clothing either, but as he looked around all the waitresses were dressed like that. He sighed as he watched her. She didn't look comfortable at all as she took the orders of a table full of belligerent men. He almost growled at the lustful gaze one of the men gave her, but restrained himself. He took a seat at a two seater in a corner and watched her run back and forth.

"Lady, there's a really cute guy sitting at the two seater in the corner!" one of her co-workers informed her

She looked at her puzzled "Is that part of my section?" she asked

"Yeah girl."

"Oh crap!" she quickly picked up the tray of drinks for one of her tables, grabbed her ticket pad and rushed off . She quickly distributed the drinks and rushed to the two seater and nearly tripped over her feet as she saw who was sitting there "Kiba!" She all of a sudden felt even more ashamed of herself and crossed her arms over her body to try and cover herself some. She didn't want him to see her like this, she tried to keep her work life and her home life separate. It was working just fine, until now. "What are you doing here?" she asked over the loud music

"I couldn't sleep, I wanted to see you." He replied

She felt her heart melt. He was thinking about her. She moved over and hugged him "I'm working right now baby," she sweetly in his ear

"I know, I just wanted to feel close to you."

"So you're going to wait three hours for me to get off?" she asked and he nodded "Okay, I'll bring you something to drink" she said giving him a kiss on the cheek and going to the back to get him a non-alcoholic. After she gave that to him she went back to work with a little pep in her step

Three hours later she was cleaning off her tables and collecting the tips she had not yet picked up. It was the time she was supposed to get off, but she still had some duties to fulfill before she was able to clock out. Like cashing out all of her tickets, counting her drawer, and recording all of her tips for the night. It was a tedious task, but she got it done. She clocked out, grabbed her bag and headed to the bathroom to change back into her regular clothes. There was no way she was leaving out of here looking like that.

When she emerged she found Kiba in the same spot waiting patiently "Ready?" she asked

He nodded "For some reason I thought your uniform for work had more, um, clothing." He started as they walked out to her hummer hand in hand

"It used to. But our boss is," she paused and shuddered "I don't know, but he changed the uniform. I hate it. It's degrading and I don't think I'm going to be there for much longer."

He nodded and opened the driver door for her, before going over to the passenger side "Are you okay?" he asked once they were on the road home

She sent him a puzzled glance "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" she asked

"I heard your conversation with Tsume," he admitted and boldly stated "Now I'm curious about your life."

She sighed "Well, we'll talk about it." She answered cautiously

The rest of the ride home was silent, both of them were lost in their own thoughts. For some reason she couldn't help feeling that if she told him about her past that it would take what ever it is they have to a whole new level and his reaction to the things that she tells him can either make or break her faith in him. Not all people want to date someone who's been raped or beaten or tarnished in any type of way, especially if it could possibly be for keeps.

Kiba could practically see the wheels turning in her head and reached over to hold her hand giving it a comforting squeeze. She briefly took her eyes off the road to look at him before returning them.

"No matter what you tell me, it won't change the fact that I lo—" he caught himself. Love. He was about to say that he loved her, but it wasn't the right time yet. "It won't change how I feel about you." He corrected

She smiled softly "Kiba you always know what to say to make me feel better." She told him "When we get home, I'm going to take a shower, and then, I'll tell you everything."

When they returned home as promised Lady went to go take a shower and when she emerged she felt rejuvenated and better than what she had been feeling before. She towel dried her hair and let it fall carelessly over her shoulders as she dressed in a pair of black yoga pants, and a grey button up tank top.

She went back downstairs and found Kiba laying on the couch with an arm over his eyes. He appeared to be sleeping, but somehow she knew he wasn't. Catching her off guard he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her down so that her back was against his chest and his nose was in her neck.

"Gotcha." He whispered

She smiled "I suppose so, but you caught me off guard."

"Your guard was down?" he inquired

"I'm relaxed around you." She answered intertwining her fingers with the ones that were placed leisurely on her hip

He sighed contently "I know the feeling."

They laid there in a comfortable content silence for a little while before Lady remembered she was supposed to be telling him her life story.

"Where do I start?" she asked herself

Kiba answered anyway "The beginning."

"I was born here. It unfortunately was a bad time to be born. This place was a war zone. Jagura and Darcia's own personal war area. We lived under ground with other wolves, we were like a pack, but not really. Our dad was the leader. He took the most risks, had the best plans, he was it. My mother was the ultimate alpha female. She could and would do anything, they were a power couple, and me and Tsume looked up to them. "

"One day our parents went out looking for food and they never came back. One of the older wolves told us that they had been captured and killed. Our pack fell into chaos. Tsume felt like we would do better on our own so one day we decided to be brave and go above ground. I didn't know any better I was just following my big brother, I would follow Tsume any and everywhere. Anyway, one day we decided to go back and check on the pack. For what reason I don't know, we were fine on our own, but we never did get to see the rest of them. We went to the entrance and saw Darcia's troops spraying poisonous gas. Instantly they all dropped one by one dead. Even if we wanted to go back, we had no where to go back to. We were officially on our own."

"We slept anywhere that was safe that day. Tsume would leave me somewhere safe and go off to steal us food from the soldiers provisions, and that's pretty much how we lived for a time. One day Tsume went off and never came back. I thought he had abandoned me, I didn't know what to do. I couldn't defend myself. There were stray, rouge wolves out there that would love to either eat me or do other things with someone like me." She sighed "But surprisingly I managed for a day before I was captured by them. I was like their slave toy. They raped me and beat me and used me for whatever their sick twisted minds could come up with. I mean really you would think that wolves would stick together and look after their own, but not them. Nope." She paused and waited a while before continuing

"They used me until they got bored with me. That was years later. Then I found out I was pregnant. What the hell was I going to do with a baby? How was I going to take care of a cub? Questions that I didn't have the answers to were soon to be answered on their own. I lost it. I don't know how and I don't know why, but I did. It was something I have mixed emotions about to this very day." She took in a breathe and shook her head to clear her thoughts of that particular memory. "Any way. It was back to the lifestyle I led before I was caught. I eventually got really good at stealing and things of the sort. I even began to steal from other packs. Ohh but one day I stole from the wrong back. Looking back on it now it was funny, but not for the reasons you think. I got so scared when their leader Zolo, caught me I thought I was going to become a slave again or something, but that wasn't to be this time around. Zolo gave me what I was going to take and even invited me to stay with them."

"His pack became my new family. I met my very best friend Dyanna, and some of the people that I know now who've helped me with a lot of things over the years. I lived a comfortable life. Zolo was young I was young and we got along great, he even began courting me. He was very charming, very persuasive. " she said with bitterness clear in her voice. "I fell for him and I let him seduce me into his bed, several times, but he never gave me a mating mark. I still to this day don't understand why, but I'm kind of glad now."

"I am too," he replied kissing her neck "Go on," he urged

"It wasn't long before I found out I was pregnant with King. Dyanna was the first person I told. She told Tech, Tommy, Michael, and Toshiro. We were all kind of close. Zolo never got a chance to find out because the day found out was the day he up and left, taking his pack with him, but Dyanna and the others that I mentioned decided to stay. I have no idea why he left. I tried to make excuses for him but it just didn't seem right, so I let him go. "

"Tech made us official city IDs and we stuck in our human guise to survive. We all got jobs and worked to get this house. We all lived here until King was born, the boys wanted to get their own place and so did Dy and strangely I found myself okay with that. I liked having a place to call my own. Just me and my son. Of course they always visited, they all have keys, and they all helped me with King while I went to work. We've lived like this, comfortably for years and we haven't had problem at all thank God. Then you guys showed up and added excitement to my life."

Kiba chuckled at that "Glad we could help."

"You guys are going to have to meet them. They will love you," she murmured sleepily

"We will one day," Kiba answered "Thank you for opening up your life to me. "

"Mhm," she answered her eyes drooping closed

"Go to sleepy baby,"

"'Kay, love you…" was her half asleep repy

Kiba smiled even though she won't remember this later "I love you too"

A/N: okay so here's the tenth chapter, I hope it doesn't seem to rushed and I must say I'm no good at flashbacks that's why I had her just tell the story, uhhh thanks for the reviews and compliments so far they help motivate me ^_^


End file.
